Perfection
by Lu78
Summary: April's OCOH Challenge. Ctaer and Abby on a day off, must include a blanket, strawberries and a happy ending. Hope I fulfilled the criteria


April's OCOH fan fiction Challenge.

Carter and Abby have the day off, unsure of what to do with them selves. Must include a blanket, strawberries and an embarrassing moment, Must have a happy ending.

"Morning sweetie." Carter's voice drifted into my consciousness awaking me from the dream filled sleep I was in.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, before snuggling back down under the covers.

"Eight o'clock." He proudly announced.

"Carter, why are you waking me at eight o'clock on our day off. Please tell me you have a perfectly good reason for it."

"Well I finally worked out what we can do today, and we need to be up early to do it." He is practically bouncing on the bed, so excited. He is such a little kid.

"Can't I at least have another hour? I don't often get to have a lie in." I moan as I attempt to hide under the covers. But he is having none of it. He ahs pulled the covers off my body and is trying to pull me up from the bed. "I take it that's a no then?" I say as he scoops me up into his arms and deposits me in the shower.

"Shower and I'll go make you breakfast." He instructs me before leaving me alone in the bathroom.

This really is bliss. We finally have a day off together. Something that hasn't happened in about three months. We have had staff shortages, Weaver switched our shifts and we ended up working opposites but here we are, a day off together. Thank goodness. Then again we didn't know what to do with it, but John seems to have come up with an idea so I will let him run with it until I see what he is talking about and if it's something I don't like we will change it.

Breakfast is like a gift from the Gods this morning. I know he can cook but this is amazing. Strawberries with my favourite yogurt, pancakes and maple syrup and coffee. He must really wasn't something? "So you going to tell me where we are going today?" I ask as I pop a strawberry into my mouth.

"Nah, just figured you'd work it out as we drive there." HE answers with the cutest smile on his face.

"Okay, so any preference to what I wear, I mean do I need anything?"

"No, just you, though the weather forecaster did say it was to get a little chilly later, so maybe bring a warm sweater." He answers before he heads towards the bathroom.

I am standing at the front door waiting for him to appear. I have done like he asked and dressed warmly, and have his fisherman sweater in my arm, just in case. He approaches and I see the picnic basket he has tucked under his arm. "So we're having a picnic?"

"That would be correct, but I'm not telling you where." He answers giving me a quick kiss before walking out the door, leaving me to lock up.

The drive is beautiful. The weather, although chilly is nice and bright. We have compromised on the music for the car so right now we are listening to some classical music and I have to admit it is really relaxing.

We have been driving for an hour and a half when he pulls off the road and heads down a little dirt track. "Carter where are you taking me?"

"A little place my grandparents used to take me and Bobby when we were little." He said, his voice sounding a little gravely.

"Well I can't wait to see it." I answered, reaching over and placing my hand on his thigh. It still hurts him to talk about them all, but I'm glad he is sharing this with me.

We pulled into a little car park and got out the jeep. "We have to walk a little bit, but I promise when we get there, you won't be disappointed." He said taking me by the hand and leading me into a forestry path.

Now walking has never been one of my strong points, okay so I mean, outdoor walking. I don't really like the countryside, a throwback from my childhood. Maggie chasing us round this old field and into the woods by our house. Not the greatest of memories. But here, now walking with him I don't want to be anywhere else.

It's strange but the further we walk into the woods the closer to him I feel. The more I can see his past. I can imagine his grandparents walking slowly along the path as he and his brother scampered around, chasing squirrels and each other.

We finally reach a little opening. The sun seems to shine directly the little pond that is situated in the middle. It's making a beautiful rainbow over it. He leads me over to a huge oak tree and places the blanket he has under his arm, on the ground. Helping me to sit down he lays the basket beside us. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Not really but if you want to eat then I can." I answer. It feels like only minutes ago we were eating the gorgeous breakfast.

"I can wait too." He says, slipping behind me so I can lie back against his chest.

It's so peaceful here; I wish we could stay like this forever. Unfortunately work returns tomorrow and it's back to normal, but for today we have perfection.

"This is where my grandparents used to sit and watch Bobby and I play in the pond." He is talking with a wistful tone to his voice. "It's also the place gamma caught me with Lucy Westin."

"What?" I ask as I look up into his eyes. "This you haven't told me."

As he starts to talk I lean back down onto his chest. "I brought Lucy Westin here one Saturday. We were seniors in High school and had been dating for a little bit. We decided that for our first time it had to be somewhere special and this was the one place I could think of. SO we came along and had a crappy lunch and started making out."

I am trying so hard no to laugh, but I feel I know what is coming next.

"So I almost had her shirt of and her hands were wandering down below my waist line of my pants when we heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up to find Gamma standing over us has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

I have taken to rubbing his arm, as I have no come back for his story. Then I ask. "So how much longer did you and Lucy date for?"

"Think it was over before we even reached the car."

"AAAWWWW! Poor baby." I reach up and kiss him. I can't resist those lips.

"Hey, be grateful, I could be married to her by now and then I wouldn't have you." He answers wrapping me even tighter in his arms.

"Yeah, then I wouldn't have perfection." I answer as I stretch up and kiss him. Yeah, this is definitely perfection.


End file.
